Cómo pedir matrimonio y no morir en el intento
by LaChicaRiddle
Summary: - ¿y ahora cómo le voy a pedir matrimonio a Hermione?, seguro espera que haga algo así- Blaise palmeo la espalda del chico -Tranquilo Draco, de seguro algo se te ocurrirá, aunque eres cero romántico en comparación con Nott, pero algo saldrá de tu rubia cabeza- ; -Chicos hay que usar lo que aprendimos en transfiguración...- dijo Draco -Te refieres a ¿que nos transformemos en...ONESH


**Hola chicos les traigo una nueva historia algo mm no se como definirla, sin más los invito a leerla**

**Pd: no olviden dejar comentarios**

* * *

**¿Cómo pedir matrimonio y no morir en el intento?**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Hp pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Ana H. del grupo "Dramiღne" Histღrias de amღr que debierღn ser cღntadaS.**

_Acotaciones: los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas_

_**Capítulo único**_

Tres hombres muy apuestos se encontraban en un bar del Londres mágico, charlando sobre sus vidas, más específicamente sobre sus novias.

-Theo por el amor a Merlín…- habló Draco después de terminar su trago -… tenías que ser tan romántico y derramar miel por donde quiera-

-Draco tiene razón, ¿no podías hacer algo más sencillo?...- dijo Blaise azotando levemente su tarro de cerveza -… ahora tenemos que superar todas tus cursilerías-

Nott sonreía divertido a los comentarios de sus amigos –chicos simplemente fui yo, Luna se merecía eso y más-

-Maldita sea Nott, por tu culpa Hermione habla maravillas de ti, comienzo a ponerme celoso…- murmuro el rubio solicitando otra bebida -… oh si recuerdo sus palabras hablando con sus amiguitas…-

_-Flash back-_

_-Luna vamos cuéntanos todo- pidió saber Hermione, Ginny la apoyó_

_-ok chicas, Theo preparó un jardín lleno de hermosas flores con colores sorprendentes, claro menos rojo porque los nargles….- fue interrumpida por la pelirroja_

_-Luna no te desvíes- _

_-oh lo siento, ¿en que iba?-_

_-En el Jardín con hermosas flores- contestó la castaña_

_-Cierto, en el centro de éste había una mesa con todo listo para disfrutar de una deliciosa comida, hecha por el propio Theo…- las amigas de la rubia suspiraron-… después, cuando el sol casi se ocultaba y daba paso a la noche, él hizo la pregunta dijo: "Luna, hemos estado un año juntos y fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no quiero pasar ni un momento más sin ti, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"…- la chica hizo una pausa por la emoción-… le dije que si, colocó un bonito anillo en mi dedo y la celebración posterior a mi respuesta se la podrán imaginar- _

_-¡Wow!, Que romántico es Theo- afirmó Hermione_

_-si…- dijo Ginny- _

_-Fin del Flash back-_

- ¿y ahora cómo le voy a pedir matrimonio a Hermione?, seguro espera que haga algo así-

Blaise palmeo la espalda del chico -Tranquilo Draco, de seguro algo se te ocurrirá, aunque eres cero romántico en comparación con Nott, pero algo saldrá de tu rubia cabeza-

-gracias Zabini- enunció con sarcasmo Malfoy

-Draco no debes preocuparte, yo creo que Hermione estará encantada con cualquier cosa que tu hagas…- allí estaba Theodore, siempre tratando de transmitir ánimos a sus amigos -… por algo esta contigo ¿no?-

-aún así me gustaría sorprenderla-

-Entonces cuenta con nuestro apoyo- hablaron los otros chicos

**-o-0-**

Varias horas habían transcurrido desde la llegada de Zabini y Malfoy a la casa de Nott, estaban frente a la computadora del chico (eran otros tiempos, después de la guerra lo muggle se combinaba con lo mágico), veían una infinidad de videos de propuestas de matrimonio; entre ellas estaban unas muy originales como la de un chico que hizo toda una producción de un flashmob en el parque, para posteriormente unirse al baile y finalmente hacerle la pregunta.

Otra que llamó su atención era sencilla pero no menos creativa, la novia estaba comiendo en un restaurante y él la veía por la ventana del lugar, atrayendo su atención con carteles que contenían un elaborado discurso y por supuesto la propuesta de matrimonio.

Y otras que para su mala suerte de Draco desparramaba miel a diestra y siniestra, como la de un sujeto que se disfrazó de cupido y sus amigos de corazón, bailaban al ritmo de una pegajosa canción y sacaban un cartel que decía "Amor mío cásate con este loco, ¿si?". Por último estaba la idea más rara que los chicos hayan visto y aun seguían sin entender como la mujer le dijo que si, a un hombre con un traje de zanahoria.

-bueno Draco, creo que te verías muy guapo disfrazado de cupido o de corazón y bailando afuera del ministerio de magia- se burló Blaise ganándose una falsa sonrisa de Malfoy

-entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer Draco?...- cuestionó Nott-… no me digas que la idea de Blaise te agrada- Theo y Zabini soltaron la carcajada

-¡por supuesto que no!- exclamo escandalizado el rubio con la simple idea de hacer semejante ridículo

-si mejor no lo hagas o Hermione seguro te deja-

-cállate Blaise-

Draco se levantó y se acercó hasta la ventana, Hermione lo quería a pesar de no ser muy demostrativo en sus sentimientos, pero esta ocasión ameritaba un esfuerzo mayor, él quería sorprenderla con una propuesta de matrimonio que nunca olvidará y fuera el motivo de charlas con sus futuros hijos.

-ya se que debo hacer- se volvió para ver a sus amigos

-¿a que te refieres Draco?- indagó curioso Blaise

-Como no se me ocurrió esto antes de torturarnos viendo esos videos…- los otros chicos tenían cara de no entender de lo que hablaba su amigo -… es la idea más brillante que se me ha ocurrido-

-Draco Lucius Malfoy por el amor a Merlín, dinos que idea esta pasando por tu loca mente- demandó saber Nott

-Si quiero sorprenderla, necesito saber que le gustaría a ella…-

-Amigo pero, el hecho de ser una sorpresa es algo que ella no se espere-

-Theo, Draco tiene razón, si sabes lo que ella espera no hay margen de error-

-pero….- trató de replicar el castaño pero fue interrumpido por su necio amigo

- y, ¿Cómo vas a obtener esa información?, ¿se la preguntaras directamente?-

-no seas tonto Zabini…- Draco le dio un simbólico golpe en la nuca -… ¿saben donde están nuestras novias en estos instantes?-

-mi Luna dijo que estarían en el salón de belleza-

-perfecto vámonos- los amigos se encaminaron a la puerta

Al salir de la casa, se aparecieron en el Londres muggle, para ir al salón de belleza al que usualmente iban sus novias. Una cuadra antes de llegar al sitio…

-Draco, ¿vamos a entrar así como así?-

-Blaise, claro que no-

-¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Theo intrigado

-Chicos hay que usar lo que aprendimos en transfiguración…- los demás seguían sin entender lo que trataba de explicar Malfoy -… tenemos que cambiar un poco para adentrarnos y obtener la información –

-Te refieres a ¿que nos transformemos en mujeres?-

-no lo pensaba tan así Blaise, pero es una gran idea, vamos entonces- Zabini y Nott tenían la mandíbula desencajada

-Draco estas tomándonos el pelo ¿cierto?-

-No y es mejor que lo hagan ya-

-Mierda, lo que se hace por los amigos- refunfuño Blaise sacando su varita

Después de algunos minutos tres chicas estaban listas, una rubia con una falda gris y una blusa blanca; una castaña con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado a su nueva anatomía, una blusa blanca y su chamarra de cuero negra; la otra chica se decidió por un pantalón blanco y una blusa azul claro.

Antes de entrar al salón de belleza Draco detuvo el paso para corroborar el plan a seguir…

-¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?-

-si, ¿me veo gorda?-

-Draco espero terminemos pronto, la salud mental de Blaise se esta viendo afectada-

-si tienes razón Nott, mejor entremos- la rubia jaló a sus amigas dentro del local

Las tres chicas fueron recibidas por una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, un poco rellenita y con una hermosa cabellera pelirroja.

-sean bienvenidas, bellas damitas-

las recién llegadas agradecieron y se dispusieron a tomar asiento, para su buena fortuna al lado de sus novias.

-hola- saludó amablemente Theo

-hola- respondieron Luna, Ginny y Hermione para centrarse de nuevo en sus revistas

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del momento, Draco se cuestionaba mentalmente cómo lograr su objetivo y el cómo entablar una conversación con las chicas siendo una de ellas, Hermione y su madre lo hacían ver tan sencillo… cuando dejo a un lado sus pensamientos observó a Zabini y Nott quienes charlaban animadamente con Ginny y Luna respectivamente.

-me encanta tu cabello, es precioso…- decía Blaise a la pelirroja, ella sonreía encantada con el comentario -… no entiendo que haces ¿aquí?-

-muchas gracias, me gusta tu blusa ¿donde la has comprado?-

-ya sabes por allí-

-aunque con un escote quedaría mejor-

-¿Si?, ¿tu crees?-

-Wow vaya que anillo tan bonito, ¿te vas a casar?- preguntaba Theo a Luna

-si-

-Tu novio debe ser muy afortunado-

-yo soy la afortunada-

Draco ya había escuchado suficiente así que se animó

-sabes si en este salón ¿hacen un buen tratamiento de cabello?- cuestionó tratando de llamar su atención

-realmente no lo se…- dijo Hermione-… jamás me hecho uno-

-Oh ya…- señaló a Luna -… tu amiga ¿se va a casar?-

-si, su prometido apenas se lo pidió-

-y tú ¿estas comprometida, casada?-

-ni una ni otra, tengo novio pero aun no me pide matrimonio-

-y ¿cómo…- Draco fue frenado por la señora que los recibió

-Ustedes seis bellas damitas han ganado el paquete especial…- dándoles un folleto con la información del premio -… así que adelante-

En el tríptico se especificaba, que si llevabas a más de cuatro amigas eras acreedora a un depilado completo y/o un tratamiento facial.

-Vamos chicas ¿si?- pidió Ginny; Theo, Blaise, Draco se miraron y accedieron a la petición.

Las seis mujeres fueron conducidas a otra parte del lugar, les preguntaron que era lo que iban a elegir; Nott y Zabini nada tontos decidieron rápidamente el tratamiento facial, las demás también optaron por lo mismo.

Ahí estaban todas, sentadas y recibiendo una mascarilla que según los expertos era para humectar el cutis, retardar la aparición de arrugas y darle mayor suavidad a la piel.

-esto se siente tan bien…- comentó Blaise -…¿de que esta hecha?-

El personal que los atendía respondió –es de aguacate con huevo y miel- la cara de los chicos en ese momento era para sacarles una fotografía, ahora tenían todo el rostro lleno de esa mezcla dándoles un color verdoso. Minutos después las había dejado para que la mascarilla reposara y siguieran con el tratamiento.

-Oh por cierto, muchas felicidades por tu próxima boda- dijo Malfoy a Luna

-Gracias-

-¿cuándo es la boda?- indagó Zabini

-en unos meses-

-¿cómo fue que te lo pidió?, claro si no es mucha indiscreción- murmuró Draco

Ginny se adelantó a su amiga – ese hombre es todo un Romero- los chicos no lograban descifrar a que se refería la chica

-Es Romeo, Ginny- dijo Hermione, los amigos dedujeron que se trataba al Romeo de Shakespeare

-Oh perdón, continua Luna por favor amo escuchar esa historia- pidió la pelirroja

Luna les contó como fue en ese momento especial, Theo estaba fascinado con la felicidad que reflejaba su novia.

-los hombres son todo un caso y creo que harían cualquier cosa por sorprender a la chica que quieren- comentó Nott

-si lo creo, pero que descorteses no nos hemos presentado, soy Ginny…- señalo a sus amigas respectivamente -… ellas son Luna y Hermione

-un placer…- habló Blaise -… soy mmm Bryanna… mi amiga la castaña es Tina y la rubia…. Donna- los chicos le mandaban maldiciones asesinas con la mirada

El tiempo necesario para su mascarilla llegó a su fin y el personal estaba terminando con sus tratamientos para finalmente dejarlas monas y coquetonas.

A punto de salir del salón, Draco veía que su oportunidad se escapaba, actuó rápidamente…

-Chicas que les parece si vamos por un café, yo invitó-

-ok, nos parece perfecto- habló Ginny

Las seis mujeres se encaminaron a una famosa tienda de café, a su llegada hicieron su pedido y ya con éste tomaron asiento en una mesa.

Draco/Donna se levantó para ir por un sobrecito extra de azúcar, cuando iba de regreso a su lugar fue interceptada por un chico…

-Hola guapa, te invito un café- la rubia estaba estupefacta

-no gracias ya tengo uno-

-vamos muñeca- se acercó peligrosamente a Draco/Donna quien se hecho para atrás

-ya te dije que no, además tengo novio y es muy celoso-

-bueno tu te lo pierdes- dijo alejándose

Draco/Donna tomó de nuevo su asiento y trató de relajarse

-amiga ¿estabas ligando?- interrogó sarcásticamente Blaise/Bryanna

-cállate-

-¿tienes novio?- musitó Hermione

-¡claro que no!-

-Hermione disculpa a Donna, su ultimo novio la dejo por histérica- dijo Blaise/Bryanna

-chicas por favor- pidió Theo/Tina

-bueno y ¿a que se dedican?- preguntó Luna para distraer a las chicas

-Yo…- la mente de Draco trabajaba muy rápidamente para construir una historia creíble-… trabajo en una revista y estoy haciendo un articulo que se titula "la propuesta perfecta de matrimonio"-

-que interesante Dona…- dijo Ginny

-si gracias…- Malfoy vio la oportunidad perfecta-… y tú Hermione ¿cómo crees debería ser la propuesta perfecta?-

-mmm buena pregunta me gustaría que me sorprendiera…- Theo vio a Draco con cara de te lo dije -… algo romántico pero no empalagoso, apasionado y también tierno, original eso si no llegando a lo extravagante, tu entiendes-

Draco al fin tenía la información que quería, pero no comprendía a lo que se refería su novia.

Blaise/Bryanna y Theo/Tina terminaron de contar como era que se ganaban la vida, la primera dijo ser maestra de yoga y la otra chica mesera.

Todos siguieron disfrutando de su café y de la charla, todo iba de maravilla.

Hermione y compañía estaban encantadas con sus nuevas conocidas que al momento de despedirse las invitaron a encontrarse de nuevo.

**-o-0-**

Draco se hallaba en su departamento terminando la cena y meditando, creía firmemente que su esfuerzo tal vez no había valido la pena, las palabras de Hermione lo dejaron como al principio, sin ninguna idea.

Él escucho la llegada de la chica y se apresuró a llevar la comida a la mesa…

-Hola Draco-

-hola Hermione, por favor toma asiento la cena esta lista- ella le hizo caso y se sentó a la mesa

-Draco, ¿estas bien?-

-si claro-

-Draco, gracias por preparar mi platillo favorito, por cierto te ves muy guapo con esa camisa -

De repente todo hizo conexión en la cabeza del rubio, inconscientemente planificó una cena que era más que obvio que ella disfrutaría y se arregló con la camisa que le regaló en su cumpleaños, era ahora o nunca…

-Hermione cásate conmigo…- la castaña estaba asombrada y sin palabras -…lo siento debí habértelo pedido en otro lugar, tal vez en un restaurante o en un lugar lleno de flores…-

-si me quiero casar contigo…- dijo Hermione- y así es perfecto, no necesito nada más que a ti-

Draco estaba muy contento, se rompió la cabeza pensando en la proposición ideal cuando todo este tiempo Theo tenía razón, lo que él hiciera le iba a parecer bien a la chica.

-Entonces…- él sacó una pequeña cajita con el anillo, se acercó hasta ella sujetándola del brazo para incorporarla-… es oficial…- le colocó la sortija besando su mano -…prometo hacer lo posible para hacerte feliz-

-de eso no hay duda…- Hermione acarició la cara del chico para besarlo -… Draco que suave esta tu piel, pareciera que te hiciste una mascarilla-

El rubio sonrió nervioso y la besó abrazadoramente…

**Fin**


End file.
